Basilisk
Basilisk is an evil Rahkshi who is indestructible. Biography Creation He was created by Makuta Teridax sometime before the Great Cataclysm, of which the purpose was to create the ultimate warrior, one of its goals being to destroy the Toa. The experiments left him with very high inteligence and he was fused to his armour to remove his weaknesses of his Kraata. Upgraded Rahkshi and supposed death After gaining higher inteligence, he managed to escape the Makuta, and began causing trouble around the entire universe. He eventually created a robotic army to conquer the universe and made a lair on an unspecified island. Sadly just when he was preparing his plan a team of toa entered his lair to defeat him. After a long battle his body was destroyed by his own robot creation mechine. As the toa left he arose in a fully mechanized body. Mechanized rahkshi commander After his defeat he realised that it was foolish to etempt to conquer the universe alone and rejoined the Makuta. He remained with the makuta until teridax sent his rahkshi army to Bara Magna. Before he went to bara magna he recived his new Heat-Vision armour. Bara Magna When he arrived on Bara Magna he commanded alot of rahkshi against the united toa and glatorian but in the end they lost. He faked death though to not arise suspition that he was not a normal rahkshi. When a glatorian inspected his body a little while later he killed him and ran off. He assembled a team of surviving rahkshi to attempt to defeat the united glatorian and toa but a few toa and glatorian found out and then came for them. The rahkshi's last stand Basilisk and his team of rahkshi fought a very hard battle against the toa/glatorian but eventually he came face to face with the single surviving member of the toa team that had once defeated his normal self. Faced with the toa made him stop thinking and go into a fierce frenzy which tipped the battle in the goodguys favor. Eventually he came back to his senses but it was already too late because all his troops had baan destroyed. Faced with this he attempted to escape but was beheaded by a glatorians sword. Basilisk still alive tried to defeat the goodguys with his power but was instead sealed by alot of glatorian inside of his own head neutralizing his powers. Return Eventually what remained of him was found by a black and white being with wings who broke the seal on his power and releasing him from his prison. Basilisk was quiet surprised when he learned twohundred years had gone by while he had been sealed. The being gave him a new more powerfull body and forced him to work for him, Basilisk tried to get out of it but the being proved powerfull enought to scar his face. Abilities and Traits He has the elements of Shadow Iron and Lightningmaking him quiet a formidable opponent. He originaly didn't have any element but since his mechanization he somehow recieved them. He is very inteligent being able to create highly advanced robots and sometimes read an opponents every move. He is known as a skilled warrior and focuses his power on the opponents weak spots. He has only been bested in combat twice. (that is known) Mask and tools He prefers to use his own powers over using tools. Trivia *He was created by User Deathchoke known on youtube as Starscream6606 *He is Deathchokes secondary Self-M.O.C *The only thing on his body that can't be destroyed is his head which can resist anything but this is also where his soul is kept so even as a head he is fully functional. Category:Rahkshi Category:Creatures Category:Species Category:Brotherhood of Makuta